De quedas e subentendimento
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Eu realmente sinto pena dele. Ele consegue ser mais patético do que eu, às vezes. E olha que ter atitudes mais patéticas do que as minhas é quase tão impossível quanto comer os biscoitos caseiros do Hagrid. Pobre Potter.


De quedas e subentendimento 

Sabe, não é como se eu fosse uma má pessoa. Nunca matei nada que respirasse(bem, você não espera realmente que eu nunca tenha matado sequer uma aula, não é mesmo?). Nunca roubei(exceto, talvez, algumas das torradas que o Peter costuma empilhar em seu prato no café da manhã). Nunca agi de má fé(só quando foi absolutamente conveniente, ou no mínimo necessário).

Então, Senhor do Universo, me diga o que exatamente você tem contra a minha humilde e insignificante pessoa? É sério. Eu totalmente não mereço ser posta à prova desta maneira. Só porque você tem um senso de humor muito peculiar, e a minha vida é uma tragédia um tanto quanto adorável, não significa que você deva se divertir às minhas custas.

Pois, acredite, já existem pessoas o suficiente para fazer isto.

Mas eu sei - eu tenho certeza - de que no final das contas tudo isto será válido para um bem maior. Por que mais eu seria posta à prova, se não para alcançar a ascendência espiritual que todos os seres vivos procuram alcançar durante toda a sua vida?

Ah, sim. É verdade.

Seu humor é muito peculiar.

Mas também não me interessa. Eu teria muita preguiça de alcançar a tal ascendência espiritual. Na realidade, eu teria preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa neste momento.

Não, não pense que eu sou uma preguiçosa em tempo integral. Eu juro que não sou. O que acontece é que "Marlene McKinnon" e "acordar cedo pela manhã" não cabem na mesma frase, entende?

E no entanto, a minha _melhor amiga_ foi a responsável por tal desarranjo gramatical. É como eu havia falado anteriormente: existem pessoas o suficiente se divertindo às minhas custas. E testar meu coração em uma plena manhã de sábado é a idéia que Lily Evans faz de diversão. Grande amiga ela, hein?

Só para provar que não sou de todo má, Senhor do Universo, lhe contarei exatamente o que se passou no dormitório feminino da Grifinória nesta manhã, para que não reste dúvidas. Sei que você é onipresente e tal, mas participar efetivamente de um acontecimento daqueles(meu caso) proporciona muito mais adrenalina do que simplesmente ficar assistindo de camarote(seu caso).

Eu trocaria a adrenalina pelo camarote, numa boa. Mas eu sei que você não trocaria de lugar comigo. Nunquinha. Eu mesma não trocaria, se fosse você. Mas eu não sou você. Eu sou eu(sim, minhas conclusões são absurdamente brilhantes!).

Pois bem. Lá estava eu, inocentemente adormecida, sonhando coisas de que não me recordo no momento. O sol brilhava e os pássaros cantarolavam(bem, pelo menos eu acho). Tudo, portanto, estava na mais perfeita ordem. Eis que, para quebrar o equílibrio natural das coisas, surge um maligno ser ruivo, de incríveis olhos verdes. Sim, você acertou se pensou que tal ser viria a ser a minha caríssima amiga, Lily Evans.

E adivinha o que ela fez? Adivinha?

Ok, você não precisa adivinhar. Você supostamente estava lá, assistindo à tudo(e nem para me ajudar!).

Ela pulou em cima da minha cama, gritando "Marlene!" repetidamente. Foram ao menos sete vezes, desde o momento em que a voz dela me puxou lá do fundo da minha inconsciência até o momento em que meu cérebro enviou sinais aos meus olhos para que eles se abrissem e dessem de cara com minha demoníaca amiga.

"Lily?", eu murmurei debilmente, fechando novamente meus pobres olhos desacostumados com a claridade do ambiente e com os cabelos ridiculamente vermelhos dela.

Talvez voltasse para os braços de Morfeu, se não fosse Lily para me agarrar pelos ombros e me sacudir como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

"Marlene, acorda!", ela pediu dramaticamente.

Sabe, eu sempre censurei os dramas de Lily, porque eles sempre foram piores que os meus. Na realidade, Lily vivia apenas um drama em sua vida, que se acompanhado dia a dia, poderia até render um bom enredo de novela.

E se fosse mesmo uma novela, essa novela certamente se chamaria "O caso Potter".

Isto está mais para nome de filme policial do que de novela. Ou até de seriado. O que seria mais provável, visto que filmes são curtos e seriados se arrastam dia a dia, de forma agoniante. E antes que me pergunte como eu sei de tudo isso, eu fiz Estudo dos Trouxas até o ano passado.

Bem, o fato é que eu sabia que se ela estava usando aquele tom lamurioso, era para eu me preparar, porque lá vinha mais uma das burradas do Potter.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ele não faz por mal. O problema dele é com Lily, e não comigo. Mas ele deveria ter ao menos a delicadeza de perceber que _eu_ sou a melhor amiga da Lily, e que portanto _eu_ tenho que escutar as lamúrias dela. Ele não poderia incomodar ela depois da hora do almoço, não? Tem gente querendo dormir aqui, oras!

"Lily, o que quer que Potter tenha lhe feito, tenho certeza de que quero saber mais tarde, quando eu não estiver na linha divisória entre os sonhos e a realidade", eu disse. Não sei como tive raciocínio o suficiente para articular tal frase em uma plena manhã de sábado, mas enfim.

"Lene, é realmente importante", ela suplicou, e nem a urgência que captei na voz dela me fez abandonar minha convicção.

"Mais tarde, Lily", eu resmunguei, enfiando a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro.

Mas ela é persistente.

"Potter me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele."

Eu fingi que não a escutei. Porque eu também sou.

Mas o troféu vai, sem dúvida, para o Potter.

Será que ninguém nunca disse ao pobre coitado para simplesmente desistir da Lily(além dela mesma, é claro)? Eu realmente sinto pena dele. Ele consegue ser mais patético do que eu, às vezes. E olha que ter atitudes mais patéticas do que as minhas é quase tão impossível quanto comer os biscoitos caseiros do Hagrid. Pobre Potter.

Mas naquele momento, qualquer pensamento de piedade que eu pudesse ter para com Potter foi varrido de minha mente doentia, que foi trazida bruscamente para a realidade com a cartada final de Lily:

"E eu aceitei."

"Você O QUÊ?", eu berrei, o travesseiro sendo atirado para algum lugar onde eu ainda não tenha procurado. Só Lily mesmo para fazer eu perder meu travesseiro favorito.

"Não me obrigue a repetir, tá bom?", ela me censurou, "Já é suficientemente ruim ter que dizer isso em voz alta perto de outro ser humano."

Eu ignorei o que ela disse, enquanto me sentava na cama e a olhava de uma maneira que deve a ter deixado mais irritada ou envergonhada do que já estava, pois seu rosto adquiriu uma cor muito semelhante à de seus cabelos.

"Então você finalmente deu o braço a torcer?", eu perguntei, e os olhos muito verdes dela cintilaram de uma forma assassina para mim. Como ela _ousa?_ Por acaso, tinha sido ela a acordada ali?

"Não é como se fosse um encontro", ela respondeu com azedume. "Black terá de ir junto."

"Ah, então é este o problema?", eu deduzi, e isso a deixou ainda mais vermelha. Ela deve ter realmente uma quantidade espetacular de sangue, porque a maioria havia subido para sua cabeça e ela ainda estava viva.

"Hum... não exatamente", ela disse um tanto incerta.

"Então conte qual é, Lily", eu a estimulei em um tom muito maternal.

"Eu...", Lily hesitou por alguns instantes. Respirou fundo e depois expeliu o ar, junto com uma fala ininteligível: _"EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter."_

Eu pisquei uma vez. E depois mais uma. E mais outra.

Ela me encarava ansiosamente, obviamente esperando a minha reação. E eu retribuía seu olhar bobamente, sem saber exatamente que tipo de reação ela esperava de mim. Então, eu simplesmente soltei:

"Pode falar mais pausadamente, por favor? Eu acho que não entendi direito."

O olhar de Lily pareceu se transformar no mesmo instante, e admito que não foi uma coisa lá muito confortável presenciar aquelas orbes muito verdes passarem de um brilho meramente ansioso para um quase maligno.

"Hum... Lily? O que você vai fazer...?", perguntei com a voz falha, enquanto ela se levantava de minha cama e se dirigia até a porta do quarto.

Preciso registrar o fato de que foi absolutamente teatral quando ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, virou-se para mim e disse meio que desdenhosamente:

"Conversamos depois."

E bateu a porta.

Devo ter ficado ali por muito tempo, tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer. Depois, quando dei por mim, levantei-me da cama e saí à procura de meu travesseiro enquanto tentava entender o que exatamente eu tinha feito para ela ficar tão fula da vida.

_EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter. EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter._

O que haveria de tão importante nisso?

_EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter._

Me meti em baixo da cama à procura do travesseiro, mas ele não estava lá.

_EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter._

Bati com a cabeça quando saí de baixo da cama, tentando decifrar a coisa mais sem sentido que eu já havia ouvido em toda a minha vida.

_EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter._

Voltei a me sentar na cama, encarando o nada e repetindo mentalmente o que Lily dissera.

_EuachoqueestougostandodoPotter._

_Euachoqueestougostandodo Potter._

_Eu achoqueestougostandodo Potter._

_Eu achoqueestougostando do Potter._

_Eu acho queestougostando do Potter._

_Eu acho queestou gostando do Potter._

E então, eu disse vitoriosamente para o nada:

"Ela acha que está gostando do Potter."

E finalmente entendi o motivo da indignação dela.

Agora, que estou aqui relembrando dos acontecimentos de hoje, chego à conclusão de que eu é quem deveria ter ficado indignada, pois sempre havia falado para Lily que ela ia acabar ficando com o Potter, mesmo. Ela bem podia ter assumido de cara, e evitado tanta insistência e aborrecimentos. Acho que ela gosta de adrenalina, Senhor do Universo. O senhor deve ter se divertido muito às custas dela, não é?

Confesso que eu me diverti.

Talvez eu goste de adrenalina. Mas não muito. Não depois do que me aconteceu em seguida à esta grandiosa descoberta(que na realidade eu já havia descoberto, só precisava de uns retoques).

Não pensei duas vezes e saí correndo, disposta a mostrar para Lily que eu havia decifrado sua fala enigmática e congratulá-la por ter descoberto algo que sempre estivera bem na frente do seu nariz.

Os McKinnon não são exatamente bons atletas. Não me lembro de ninguém da família que tenha brilhado em qualquer modalidade esportiva nas últimas cinco gerações, pelo menos. Isto porque um tio-avô meu, pertencente à sexta geração anterior à minha, chegou a participar do campeonato nacional de xadrez bruxo, até mesmo chegando nas semi-finais, onde foi massacrado. Sua torre ficou tão indignada com a derrota que atirou-se garganta abaixo, matando meu pobre tio asfixiado.

Isso desestimulou a veia esportiva da família. Eu acho.

E isso certamente justifica a minha pouca coordenação(bem, ou pelo menos é uma tentativa de faze-lo), que não permite que eu fique empolgada e saia correndo simultaneamente. Principalmente se a empolgação for grande demais para que meu cérebro envie sinais às minhas pernas para que elas se posicionem corretamente e não fiquem se metendo uma na frente da outra.

Se meu próprio cérebro é meu inimigo, como eu poderia evitar o que aconteceu depois que atravessei a porta do dormitório?

Meu cérebro, empolgado com minha empolgação e completamente alheio às minhas pernas, não teve tempo de avisá-las que elas não deveriam se meter uma na frente da outra, porque isso me faria rolar escada abaixo.

E por conta de tamanha falha no meu sistema central, eu de fato rolei escada abaixo.

Foi muito rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Eu pude ver a minha vida inteira passar diante dos meus olhos, e já estava imaginando como seria passar dessa para uma melhor quando senti que havia acabado. Eu estava estatelada no chão, ao pé da escada, sem forças para me mover e com uma dor dos diabos na cabeça, mas ainda assim, viva.

Tenho certeza de que, se eu tivesse mesmo batido as botas naquela hora, eu daria de cara com você rindo da _minha_ cara, não é mesmo, Senhor do Universo? E não adianta negar, porque eu sei que sim. E você só deve ter me deixado viva porque lhe rendo bons momentos de diversão.

Como eu já havia falado anteriormente, você não é o único a se divertir às minhas custas, embora eu não tenha podido discernir, pelo menos à princípio, quem estava rindo da minha desgraça. As coisas estavam meio embaralhadas e confusas, e eu enxergava tudo em dobro, mesmo que fora de foco. Senti alguém passar a mão pelas minhas costas e me fazer sentar, enquanto uma voz se distinguia das demais:

"Lene, fala comigo, por favor!"

O borrão vermelho ao meu lado me fez ter certeza de que aquela voz pertencia a Lily. E ver aquele borrão duplicado dava um pouco de medo

"Lily...", eu murmurei, minha cabeça latejando.

"Ah, isso é tudo culpa minha!", a ouvi exclamar. "Fiquei com tanta raiva de você que isso deve ter tomado proporções mágicas, e..."

"Evans,", uma outra voz a cortou, "isso se chama 'gravidade'. Não há magia alguma envolvida."

E nem a queda de um precipício me faria esquecer a quem pertencia _aquela_ voz.

Mas antes que você alimente esperanças sobre isso, Senhor do Universo, devo dizer que não tenho a intenção de me atirar precipício abaixo. As escadas já foram suficientemente traumatizantes, obrigada. Minha vida é um filme que não quero assistir outra vez.

Porque é um filme bem assustador, na verdade. Me fez descobrir que simplesmente não há maneiras de se esquecer do dono _daquela_ voz.

O termo não seria bem "descobrir", e sim "ter a mais absoluta certeza da realidade já conhecida". Eu sou mais patética do que Potter. Mas isso eu também já sabia. Foi só para reforçar, mesmo.

Potter gosta de Lily há uns três anos, e este sentimento sempre esteve muito evidente(menos para a Lily, é claro). Ele correu atrás dela, se humilhou, causou muita confusão e chegou ao fundo do poço. Ainda assim, ele é menos patético do que eu. Sabe por quê?

_Porque eu sou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo desde que me conheço por gente, e ele não faz a mínima idéia do que eu sinto._

À propósito, _aquela_ voz pertence a ele.

Sirius Black.

Meu melhor amigo. O caro que eu amo loucamente.

Talvez sejam seus olhos cinzentos, ligeiramente ocultos pelos cabelos negros que caem em desalinho sobre sua testa. Talvez sejam seus sorrisos de estonteantes dentes brancos. Talvez seja sua risada que mais parece um latido(quando eu digo isso à ele, ele retruca dizendo que a minha se assemelha à de uma gralha, mas acho que ele está brincando). Talvez seja tudo. Talvez seja nada.

Talvez eu deva ser internada no St. Mungus. Ou pelo menos, eu deveria ter sido examinada na Ala Hospitalar depois de ter batido com a cabeça.

Porque o primeiro pensamento consciente que eu tive depois da queda foi o de que enxergar dois Sirius era a prova de que eu tinha morrido e chegado ao paraíso(desculpe-me, Senhor do Universo, mas tal visão foi o suficiente para me fazer acreditar no paraíso). E era exatamente o que eu estava enxergando quando a minha visão entrou em foco.

É lógico que, se minha visão estava entrando em foco, logo ela deveria parar de enxergar duplamente as coisas, e devo dizer que foi no mínimo frustrante ver os dois Sirius tornando-se apenas um, que me fitava de uma forma intermediária entre a preocupada e a divertida através de seus maravilhosos olhos cinzentos, enquanto a sombra de um sorriso se insinuava em seus lábios.

Se ele soubesse o quanto me tortura quando sorri dessa maneira, ele não o faria. Ainda mais porque eu estava debilitada.

"Você está bem, Lene?", perguntou uma terceira voz, que eu reconheci como sendo a de Remus. Era ele quem estava me dando suporte para que eu pudesse ficar sentada.

"Com um pouco de dor de cabeça", eu respondi, sentindo que a minha testa poderia partir-se em duas a qualquer momento.

"Não seria melhor a levarmos para a Ala Hospitalar?", sugeriu Lily, parecendo muito nervosa.

"Não!" eu gritei de forma categórica, quando Remus fez questão de tentar me levantar.

"Lily está certa, Lene", ele argumentou calmamente.

"Não está, não", eu repliquei.

"Lene, você não se importa se nós não levarmos em consideração o que você disser, não é?", _aquela voz_, "Porque, sabe, você caiu de uma escada e bateu com a cabeça."

"Ela não pode deixar de se encontrar com o James por minha causa!", exclamei com veemência, e aquela foi a minha última tentativa de fazer alguém entender o quão importante era a ausência de Lily na minha suposta visita à Madame Pomfrey.

Um brilho muito suspeito fez os olhos cor-de-gelo de Sirius cintilarem de uma maneira sinistra na minha direção, me dando a certeza absoluta de que ele havia compreendido a importância do que eu acabara de dizer. E, de fato, eu não estava enganada:

"Lene está certa, Lily. James deve estar esperando por você no Salão Principal. Pode ir tranqüila, que eu dou um jeito dela", e me indicou com o queixo, enquanto um sorriso inconfundivelmente estonteante se formava em seus lábios.

Lily olhou para mim, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. Eu tive a nítida impressão de que sentimentos opostos travavam um conflito violento dentro da cabecinha ruiva dela.

"Eu prometo que ele vai dar um jeito em mim, Lily", assegurei com um sorriso forçado, porque até um mero sorriso fazia a minha cabeça inteira doer.

Ela me sorriu de volta, parecendo um pouco nervosa. O sorriso dela era tão verdadeiro quanto o meu. Ou pelo menos assim pareceu. E num ímpeto impulso, ela me abraçou, e foi por pouco que nós duas não fomos ao chão. Pobre Remus...

"Obrigada, Lene", ela murmurou, e eu fiquei sem saber do que exatamente ela estava falando. Ainda assim, não questionei.

"Boa sorte", foi tudo o que eu disse, e acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter dito para alguém que estava prestes a se encontrar com o cara por quem acabara de se descobrir apaixonada.

Ainda sorrindo daquela maneira estranha, Lily se levantou, e como alguém que sabe que está caminhando diretamente para a morte, mas que nada pode fazer para evitar, ela saiu do salão comunal.

"Hum... Lene, você já pode ficar de pé?", perguntou Remus de maneira hesitante, depois que o quadro da Mulher Gorda se fechou atrás de Lily.

"Ahn... posso", respondi constrangida, apoiando minhas mãos no chão para que pudesse sustentar meu próprio peso.

Remus também levantou-se, e sob o pretexto de ir buscar algo no dormitório, ele desapareceu escada acima.

E então, eu me vi sozinha com Sirius.

Ele me sorria com aquele sorriso estonteante. Será que ele não se cansava nunca de sorrir? Os músculos faciais dele deveriam estar em caimbras, coitado.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos, Lene, pode me contar toda a verdade", ele disse.

"Ahn?", eu respondi, enquanto assimilava o fato de que muito provavelmente Sirius havia lançado um olhar significativo para Lupin, e que este havia perfeitamente entendido e nos deixado à sós.

"Você não caiu dessa escada por acidente", afirmou Sirius.

"Claro que não", respondi sarcasticamente, "Eu estava fazendo exercícios matinais, e achei que umas acrobacias seriam interessantes para se começar o dia."

Vi ele revirar os olhos cinzentos, como se o gelo de seus olhos fosse colocado dentro de um liquidificador e este fosse ligado.

"Foi um pretexto para me tirar do caminho de Lily e James, não foi?"

E a minha boca meio que ficou aberta, porque eu fiquei bem surpresa. Que tipo de mente doentia maquinaria um plano que tinha tantas chances de dar errado? E quebrar o pescoço, inclusive, estava incluído nessas chances.

"Não", eu respondi, quando me lembrei que a minha boca estava ridiculamente meio que aberta.

"De qualquer forma", ele alargou ainda mais seu sorriso e eu cogitei a possibilidade de seus músculos estarem tendo espasmos, "Foi uma ótima desculpa."

"É, acho que sim", eu respondi, enquanto via Sirius levantar-se de um salto ágil, e me estender a mão.

"Vamos?", convidou ele em tom agradável.

"Para onde?", indaguei com curiosidade.

"Para a Ala Hospitalar, é claro", respondeu ele, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu não vou para a Ala Hospitalar!", exclamei, ignorando a mão que ele me estendia.

"Ah, você vai sim", Sirius disse, sério. "Se a queda não foi fingimento, então é melhor você ser examinada por Madame Pomfrey."

"Não foi fingimento", eu resmunguei contrafeita, enquanto ele me puxava pela mão e me colocava de pé.

"Então não há o que discutir", concluiu ele, me puxando pelo braço na direção da entrada da sala comunal.

"Eu estou bem, Sirius!", assegurei, me desvencilhando do braço dele e me atirando na primeira poltrona que encontrei pelo caminho.

Ouvi ele suspirar profundamente e vir até mim, sentando no braço na poltrona que eu escolhera.

"Marlene, eu costumo cumprir as minhas promessas", ele disse.

"Bem, não é como se você tivesse prometido à Lily que me levaria à Ala Hospitalar", retruquei. "Você só disse que daria um jeito em mim."

"Mas ficou subentendido que esse 'jeito' seria te levar para a Ala Hospitalar."

"Hum", eu fiz, me recusando terminantemente a encarar os olhos dele.

"Por que você é tão teimosa?", ele perguntou finalmente, e o tom que ele usou nesse momento me fez perder a determinação de não encará-lo nos olhos.

"Eu não sou teimosa", repliquei, enquanto contemplava aquelas magníficas orbes acinzentadas. "Lily é teimosa. James é teimoso. Eu definitivamente _não sou_ teimosa. Nem um pouco, na realidade."

"É verdade. Você não é teimosa", concordou Sirius, em um tom de desculpas que me cortou o coração. "Você é cega. Igualzinho à Lily."

"Bem, a questão não é ser cega", eu lembrei. "Mesmo porque, eu não posso enxergar meu próprio rosto e ver nele o que você está vendo."

"Eu vejo muitas coisas que você jamais pensou que eu pudesse ver", assegurou Sirius, e então eu compreendi que ele já não estava falando de quedas de escadas e nem de visitas à Ala Hospitalar.

À princípio eu pensei que fosse uma ilusão criada pela minha cabeça debilitada pela pancada. Depois, imaginei que fosse um sonho. E por fim, Senhor do Universo, pensei que era mais uma das peças que você estava pregando em mim, apenas por diversão.

Mas estar ali, sendo beijada por Sirius, era muito bom para ser uma mera ilusão, e melhor do que o mais ambicioso dos meus sonhos.

E saber que o que ele sente por mim é tão antigo e forte quanto o que eu sinto por ele me parece agora impossível de não se saber. Porque sempre houve um subentendimento entre nossos sentimentos.

Até você deve estar feliz, não é, Senhor do Universo?

**FIM**

**N/A:** Yay! Minha primeira fic em 1º pessoa. Presente de aniversário(alguns dias atrasado) para minha filhota e amiga, Belle. Espero que você goste dessa birosca, BB! n.n

Review-me, hein, pessoas?

Beijinhos da Mylla!


End file.
